Darkened Heart
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: War. War never changes. It takes all that we love and destroys it. This a dark tale of a man who war brought down so much, but in the end, he still won and his new goal is to stop war from even happening. Naru/Hina Naru/Ino Naru/Saku. Dark and sad.


**Darkened Heart**

**Well, here I go again with this one shot. My computer recently had a virus and all that shit, so I had to reinstall EVERYTHING! Luckliy, I keep my stories…somewhat…updated. Anyway, this story came from a literal dream of playing to much Fallout New Vegas and reading to many Naruto fanfics. So enjoy. Oh and this WILL be a lot different than your normal Naruto and it will be dark.**

A twenty one year old Naruto speed down the path that let to Konoha on his black crotch rocket, his father's trench coat flying in the wind behind him. He also had on a pair of blue jeans, black combat boots, an orange shirt, and pair of Romani sunglasses.

Thinking about the place eh was returning to however, made him sad. The recent war had taken a lot from him, including his wife, Hinata. Then there was his best friend, Sasuke, who had taken a bullet to the chest for him. After that, he had Sakura had grown distant, but if only he knew that Sakura didn't hate him. Then, Neji and his unit had dead. This war….it had brought nothing but pain to him and it was painful to return to his old home. Thankfully, he had someone to return to.

He had been out of the village for a year now, after all, he was the one to negotiate peace in this land and it had finally come about. Sure there were still a lot of people that want to rip each other's throat out, but even they were low on man power.

Speeding through the front gates of the Ruins of Konoha, he stopped near a crater and sighed. Konoha and gotten the worse damage from this war. Like him, there were few people that could use the energy known as chakra, but was not sure of that was a genetic thing or some type of experiment.

At that point, he felt a felt presence that reeked of malice. So taking off of his romani sunglasses, he put them in his coat along with both hands. He then brought out two 10mm machine guns just as soldiers from Sound appeared over the edges of the downed buildings.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked deadly, a serious expression on his face.

A man quickly put his rifle away and walked straight up to the blond, who assumed that this guy was the leader of this unit. He had black as night hair, black soulless eyes, a purple shirt with a black vest on it, black jeans, and black combat boots. "Not to worry Uzumaki-sama. We are here on business only, but our leader would like us to escort you to your home, as a show of peace."

Naruto squinted eyes at the man before eye each of the soldiers, who had put their guns up by this point. "Very well. Lead the way." He could not help but be suspicious of these….men. They were the ones who started the war after all and where did that sama crap come from?

Arriving at his home, he raised an eyebrow at seeing his old apartment, still intact after all these years of war. Good and Bad memories assaulted his mind as he looked at it. "Anything wrong with my mansion?" He asked.

The leader seemed to stiffen, making alarms go off in the blond head until the man said, "It was….damaged. We are repairing it for you."

"Yeah. Ok." Naruto said while rolling his eye as he walked through the front door, never seeing the evil smile the man gave.

As soon as he walked in to the old apartment, a familiar voice called out to him and he smiled brightly. "Naruto? Is that you?" There was a bit of fear in that tone that he heard, but it didn't register and that would bite him in the ass later.

"Hey, Ino." Naruto said with a loving smile as she came up and planted a kiss right on his lips. Ino had become his girlfriend a year after Hinata died and helped him get over his depression. Hell, he probably would have gotten himself in battle if she didn't decided to help him.

"It is nice to see you again you knuckled head." Ino said. "I hope the peace negotiations went well."

"Oh as good as they can get. I am just glad that they are over and I can be home with you instead of having to write a letter." He said as he held her by the waist and kissed her again. "You know, when I got here, Sound Soldiers decided that they'd be nice and escort me home, odd right?"

There was a spark of terror in her eye that passed quickly and Naruto saw it but passed it off ass nothing. That would bite him in the ass later. Smelling a familiar scent, he smiled and rose an eyebrow at Ino, who giggled.

"Oh I knew you didn't get much ramen since you were gone, so I decided to make some and with, something for later on." She sultry said with a sexy smirk.

Chuckling with a blush on his face, he led her to the table.

XXX

So they eat and had a good time. Ino told him what he had missed and such things like that. However, when Naruto brought up the subject of the Sound soldiers in Konoha, things went to hell pretty quick.

"Still, I can't believe Granny Tsunade would let the Sound in our village after all the shit they put us through with this war and all." Naruto said.

Ino grew really quiet at that as she looked down and her hair covered both her eyes. When Naruto heard a sob come from the girl, he rushed from his seat and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, what is wrong?"

Ino looked up with tears streaming down her face. "We need to get out of Konoha…mostly you." She cried.

Dumbstruck, Naruto asked, "W-what? Why do we need to leave?"

"Orochimaru attacked! He killed Tsunade in cold blood. He even attacked our sensei, but they were so caught off guard that they barely survived enough to get out of Konoha, same with Shino!"

"WHAT! I thought Orochimaru was dead and that sound was good."

"They revived him and he took the others to experiment on."

"Who?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura." Ino sniffed.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Ino got up and put both her hands on his shoulders. "That is why we have to get out of here. Those men set a-"

The windows exploded and gunshot rung through the air. Naruto's eyes widened as blood exploded from Ino's shoulder and she slumped down on the floor. Metal cords flew in from the window and wrapped themselves around Naruto's wrists before he could do anything like help his girlfriend. "INO!"

"I am…sorry, Naruto-kun." Ino got out with tears in her eyes as she closed them.

"NO! HANG ON!" He yelled before he glared at the man standing next to him. The man that escorted him home. He slammed the butt of his rifle in Naruto's face, making his world go black.

"Welcome home, Uzumaki-_sama!_ sneered the man.

XXX

When Naruto woke up, he noticed he was in his mansion room, but on the floor. There were, however, many things different. The room was an absolute mess. The bed was half ripped up, the wall had cracks, and the lighting was very depressing. Too top that off, there seemed to be blood on the walls as well.

"I see you are away, Naruto." said a familiar voice.

Naruto whirled around to where the bed was and instantly felt dizzy. When he had regained his senses, he saw that Shikamaru in the corner of the room, he seemed dark, like his whole being had become part shadow. There was also scars across his face and arms. He also looked like he had not eaten in a few days. "My god, Shikamaru, are you ok."

"I have been better." Shika said. "But, it is troublesome none the less."

"What did he do to you?" Naruto asked seriously, but as he tried to get to his friend, he felt sluggish, something that Shikamaru caught onto.

"Same thing he has done to anyone he has ever captured, experiment on them. However, it seems that he had you drugged, since we all know that you would escape first chance."

"Yeah and then I would kill the bastard for all that he has done and then kill the fuckers that work for him so that they could never revive him again." Naruto growled out, but them he felt weak and sat down on the floor. "What happened?"

"Orochimaru happened. He implanted pure shadow energy in my blood, not sure how he did but it was painful." Shika grimaced at the memory of that. He then sighed and said, "Naruto, things pretty much went to shit when you left, Orochimaru saw to that."

"What happened to the others?"

"Kiba's dog was killed right in front of him and then the DNA of Akamaru was implanted into him. He has never really been the same because of that." Shikamaru said sadly. "I think Choji and Sakura got the worse of it. I am not sure what he did to them, but their screams from the basement are occasionally heard."

Before Naruto could curse, the door to the room was flung open and Kiba was thrown in, coughing the whole time. The guard closed the door before anyone could escape, so Naruto and Shikamaru rushed to Kiba's side. Kiba look up and smiled faintly at Shikamaru for trying to help him before he turned to Naruto and froze. "Naruto, oh thank god!" He said as he hugged his friend.

"Yeah, it is me Kiba." Naruto said a little surprised, but Shika said that Kiba had changed and he was never this friendly before.

XXX

After a few hours of them getting reacquainted in that dreary room, the door swung open to reveal _that_ man again. Naruto, having recovered somewhat from the drugs, tried to rush the man, but he was zapped back on his ass by an electrical device that hurt like a bitch! "Tch! Hard to believe you are the famous Kyuubi, the man who could wield the red chakra and 9 guns at a time."

"What the hell do you want? Where is INO!" Naruto growled out, making his friends look sadly at him, somehow knowing what happened to her.

The man smirked. "Well, Orochimaru had to punish her after all. She was supposed to lead you into the trap, but her _love_ for you messed up the plan and Orochimaru didn't like that one bit." Naruto glared kept on intensifying with each word. "Too bad he didn't give her to me and my men. We have had a lot of…sexual tension as of late."

"Argh!" Naruto raged as he got back up to pounce on the man, but was brought back on his ass by a swift punch to the face. "TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

"Oh I relish the look of helplessness on your pathetic face, boy!" the man laughed. "Sadly, you had her heart, now take it" He threw something at Naruto and quickly made his way out of the room.

Both Kiba and Shikamaru looked on in sadness. Somehow they had known that that sick bastard would do this to two lovers, but it was still hard for them to stomach. They averted their eyes and waited for the inevitable freak out from their blond friend.

It happened not a minute later when Naruto got his voice back and tears streamed down his face. In his hands was a large ziplock bag with a human heart in it, Ino's Heart. "No." He cried in disbelief. "No! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!" He cried out to the ceiling and he hugged the heart to chest in complete sadness.

Shikamaru didn't know what to do or say. This…this was just worse than the experiments that Orochimaru could do to Naruto. The man had ripped out Naruto's heart yet again. First it was Hinata, then Neji and his teammates, and now it was Ino. Orochimaru was sin itself for doing this unimaginable shit.

Luckily, Kiba got up and did something for the Blond. He walked right up to Naruto and slowly took the heart from his arms, letting the blond watch his everyone move in sadness.

They watch Kiba take out hair pin from a nearby dresser, jumper cables from the same place, and a car battery from under the bed. Shikamaru shivered, something those things were first used to torture them for information when Orochimaru first came here. So he watched with morbid fascination as Kiba stuck the hairpins in Ino heart and commented them to the car battery with the jumper cables. To that end, they saw the he had made the heart work.

Leaning over to Naruto, Shika said, "He likes to tinker with things and this time, I think he is just trying to help you out."

Naruto sniffed and said, "Yeah, I got that, but even this won't bring her back."

"I know, it is sort of like she is alive again." Kiba said with some levity, but Naruto just kept on a sad look. He sighed and brought out a small walkie talkie like device and slipped it into Naruto's hand. "This is something I managed to swiped when Orochimaru had left me in the experimentation room. This…this is to talk to Sakura. She never answers though, but I think she listens. She wants to know that we are still alive and there is hope. You are her Hope. Talk to her." Kiba paused. "She never hated you man. You may have thought that, but she never did. She had other feelings for you."

"I." Naruto began, but the door to the room rattled, telling them that someone was about to open it. Naruto quickly stuffed the device in his back pocket.

_That_ man walked back in with a big smirk and grabbed Naruto by the collar and said, "It is time, boy. Orochimaru-sama wants to see you. Then we will decide what to do with you."

Naruto glared at the man and received another punch to face. "Boy, you are lucky he wants toy alive….for now." With that he took out an electrified glove and punched Naruto right in the gut, sending the blond in a daze.

XXX

The trip to Orochimaru's chambers was all hazy to Naruto, he knew enough of his home to decipher that he was being taken to the dinning room. Once he was there, he saw the experiment obsessed man in all his pale glory, sitting at the head of the long table. The men that dragged him through his own home dumped into the seat at the exact opposite of the table.

Naruto blurry vision was coming back to him and he saw that the nut job in from of him had his black hair like it usually was and her was in a gray business suit that made him look all the more deadly.

"So good of you to finally join us, Naruto-kun." The snake like man said with his sickening voice.

Naruto glared at the man with absolute hatred. He too used chakra and for that, he was a pain in the ass to kill the first time. Now that he was back among the living, who knows what horrors this man could do. "What is it that you want from me?"

Orochimaru smiled and he took his wine cup and swished the contents around for a few seconds, pissing off the blond. "You know, this red wine is like blood, if it comes into contact with the ground, it stains the ground. It has stained the walls of the basement and do you know whose it is?" He paused staring back Naruto. "Your friends' blood, but the freshest of it is that woman you loved so much. It is sad that Hinata's could not have done the same, but I guess the earth will have to do."

This…man…was pissing him off to no end. He knew how to do it by saying this like this, but to talk about Hinata like that was crossing the line! He tried to get up and jump across the table to rip this man's throat out, but he was pushed down by this freak's guards. "ANSWER ME YOU MURDERER!"

"Murderer?" asked Orochimaru was a raise eyebrow. "You my boy have killed more people in this war with those fancy gun skills then anybody I know. Too bad they were not used on my side. I would have won this war and enslaved all of these people so I could experiment to my heart's desire." He paused as he took a sip of his wine. "To answer your question, well it is simple! I want revenge on the man that ended this war and brought…peace to this land." He said peace with it was the most horrible thing in the world.

"So, you are going kill me? Is that it?" Naruto growled.

"Oh no! That is far from it. I have broken you. I can see it in your eyes. I have taken a lot from you know, but when you are dead, know that I will bring war back into this world. I will destroy the peace you fought for so hard. Know that what you have done for all humanity was in vain!" Orochimaru laughed craziliy.

Naruto knew he was dead, but he could still go down fighting. He would kill all here. He would make sure of that before he died. "You are sick…you know that."

"Oh I have known that for a long time my boy. Now eat, if you want to fight the man that gave the killing blow to _both _of the women that you loved, then eat. You will need the energy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the food in front of him before he turned them back on the snake like man. "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

"Boy, if I wanted you dead now, I would have my men restrain you while I put a bullet in your head. Or I could have killed you with the drugs I had pumped into your system. No, I want you live to fight to your death. I can see it in your eyes, you want to go down fighting. I agree, even you should die a warriors death."

Naruto eyed the man again before relenting and chowing down on the food.

XXX

Now in a his own personal gym, Naruto and the soldiers from Sound stared off at one another. Orochimaru smirked as all the blood on the walls. "Simple citizens of Konoha were killed in the most gruesome ways in this room. Well…the ones that I could find this these ruins and there was a surprisingly high number."

"Just tell me who it was!" Naruto yelled with rage.

"Oh? You don't know? I mean you have talked with him on several occasions since you have been home." The pale man said with a smirk.

"Who." stated Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Coza. Please reveal yourself yet again." Orochimaru sighed, disappointed.

Naruto's eyes widened before they set into a hard. How could have been so forgetful! It was _that_ man that took him away from Ino and 'guided' him home. This man had killed both of the women that he loved. How could he have forgotten his face from all those years ago!

"It seems you finally remember, boy." Coza stated. "Good, this should make for a _heart pounding_ fight."

"No, I am going to rip out your heart like you ripped out Ino's." Naruto shouted.

"Temper. Temper."

"Leave the antagonizing words to me, Coza." Orochimaru said as he then pointed to a table. "There is your weapons, Naruto-kun. Prepare for your fight, for it will be your last."

Naruto nodded and made his way to his weapons as if in a trance.

XXX

Back in the bedroom, Kiba growled, getting his companion's attention. "It cannot end like this. We have to help Naruto."

"I agree." Shikamaru said with some reluctance. "It will be troublesome, but how are we even going to get out of the room?"

"Just watch." Kiba said with any odd gleam in his eye. The same gleam that was there when Naruto was leading them into battle. That meant the old Kiba was back and it was thanks to the presence of a certain blond. Walking over to the door, he knocked a few times and said, "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, figures the dog would have to." said the voice from the other side of the door as it opened. The guard tried to taser the dog boy, but Kiba gave a feral growl as he grabbed the arm and twisted it so that the electricity would hit the man in the face.

With a horrifying shriek, the man was dead. Kiba looked to Shikamaru and said, 'Now, let's go and help the General."

XXX

Orochimaru smirked wickedly as he brought out a device from his sleeve and point upward before pressing the button. The roof and a good amount of the surrounding walls were blown apart, making the glaring sun into the room. "Now, we have more room for a death match." He said with an evil chuckle, because that was a signal for something else.

Naruto nodded and brought out his two 10 mm machine guns. "I hope you all rot in hell."

"Oh? Why can't we be friends?" Coza said with fake sincerity, to which Naruto glare intensified.

The blowing wind was the signal to start the fight. Naruto shot to the side as he pulled the triggers and let the bullets fly at Coza, who seemed to dodge every single bullet with a smirk on his face.

Coza retailed by getting up close to the blond and stabbed the blond in the shoulder. "Don't worry. I will save the weapon that killed your loves for the killing blow!

Naruto growled as his eyes flashed red. He responded by shooting at the man some more before he ran out of bullets and threw the guns into the air as he took out a .44 magnum revolver and shot at the man a few times. The he threw that in the air before he brought out two magazines and threw them into the 10 mm machine guns just as they felt back to him. A red chakra hand sprouted from his back and caught the 44.

"My my. Already on the 1st tail. I should be getting serious then." Coza said mockingly.

Naruto smirked. "Well, how would you like all my weapons then?" He shouted as 8 other red chakra hands sprout from his back and hand his 10mm guns to two of the hands before he reached into his coat and threw his other guns in the air for them to catch, but he was not done, oh no.

He chakra hands had caught the two 10mm machine guns, his .44 magnum revolver, a .357 magnum revolver, two 9mm machine guns, two 12.7mm machine guns, and an odd looking gun called the rail gun. To top all that off, he had two devices along both of his normal arms and Coza recognized them instantly.

"Impossible! The Legendary Pushy and Ballistic Fist! How did you get those?"

"Simple, I found them." Naruto said with a deadly calmness.

"Fine! If you won't tell me, then I will just kill you quicker and take them from you!" Coza shouted with crazed eyes as he took out two weird looking swords with a chainsaw like device on them. They were all the Rippers.

The two charge after each other and went in for the kill but two of the chakra hands shot his hands, knocking them out of his hand and leaving him vulnerable. Naruto took that to his advantage and used the Pushy to punch Coza in the gut, sending him across the room. Naruto followed, but his chakra hand seemed to have minds of their own as they spun around and shot in all directions, killing all the Sound Soldiers and narrowly missing Orochimaru, who was growling in rage.

Naruto met Coza and used the Ballistic Fist to punch him in the back, singeing it and sending him across the room again. Naruto met him in the middle with a burst of speed and used both weapons to pound him into the ground. After, all the guns were trained on him and Coza was just mulled by bullets.

Landing on his feet, Naruto heard clapping and turned to see Orochimaru was the one was clapping. "You should be proud Naruto-kun. You kill the man who killed your loves."

"Yes, but you're the one whom I am after now."

"Oh really?" Orochimaru said as he reached into his gray suit and brought out a sleek black gun with a long barrel. "Well, as you know, I will not go down easily, but you also have to content with my reborn army!"

Over the destroyed walls of the gym, called soldiers of Sound that all wanted to kill Naruto. Naruto looked around in awe, wondering his had enough bullets for all of these fools. Orochimaru took that distraction to his advantage and pulled the trigger. The black as night bullet that came out rushed toward the awed blond, but the blond turned just in time for it to hit the knife that was still in his shoulder and make both go all the way through, causing the blond immense pain as he fell to his knees. That also drained a good amount of his energy because his chakra hand disappeared, making his guns fall to the ground.

When he fell, the back of his feet hit the button of the walkie talkie, turning it on. Whether that registered in his mind or not didn't mater, for he begun to speak anyway in depression. He knew he had lost. "I am sorry, Sakura. I couldn't save you….hell I couldn't even save Hinata, Ino, or myself. Including Sasuke. I messed up, I know. You probably hate me and I really don't blame you. I just wish I could have spoken to you one last time. You meant so much to me….you were my teammate, my best friend, and I loved you like a sister. I just so sorry, I could be there for you or anyone close to me."

"Aw, such a heart wrenching speech, too bad you die now." Orochimaru said with a sick smile as he pointed his gun at Naruto's forehead, however, that smile was swiped away as the ground begun to shake.

XXX

A few minutes before, when the talkie talkie was turned on. Naruto's voice cut through the still air of the basement. Sakura laid on her cold metal bed as she listen to her long lost teammate and she could not believe what she was hearing. Naruto was giving up! The Naruto she knew never gave up, no matter the cost. This was not her Naruto, this was just a shell and that pissed her off.

She was sad that he only thought of her as a sister, becsause she was in love with him, she had been for some time now, but when he had Ino, she could not say anything. Now she could say her piece and not feel bad. As soon as Orochimaru's voice came in, she opened a single green eye and the ground begun to shake.

XXX

The ground behind Naruto spider webbed before it exploded, making the snake like man take a few steps backward in panic. Out of the rubble came a giant pale hand. Then another as those hands lifted a certain pink haired girl out of the ground.

"So, she was able to use the fat one's powers!" Orochimaru shouted with a sick glee.

Sakura ignored him and shouted, "Don't give up, Naruto!" before she noticed that army of Sound Soldiers and back hands a quite a few of them into the distance. That is when they heard a howl and Kiba, who looked like Akamaru now, but a hell of a lot more feral, charged into the fray, tearing apart soldiers left and right. It seemed that Orochimaru had turned him into a pseudo werewolf.

Shikamaru, was nothing but a shadow on the ground, streaked over to the blond and rose from the ground like a wraith. "Yes, let's not give up. It would be too troublesome."

Naruto looked from, Shikamaru to Kiba and then to Sakura with a shock before a sad smile before got up and put his guns away. He picked up Coza's weapons and smirked. "Yeah, let's cause some hell!" Naruto shouted as he charged into the fray with Shikamaru right behind him.

Orochimaru was beyond pissed. His plans, all of them, had gone to shit! He need this blond dead damn it! But, he could settle for breaking him again. "Men, kill the pink haired bitch!"

The army responded as one and trained all their guns on the giant girl and opened fire. Naruto saw this and growled, "NO!" before ripping through the ranks with ease. Orochimaru saw this and growled himself. He aimed his gun at the giant girl, adding chakra to the gun and shot off a large chakra beam that went through the girl's shoulder. Naruto saw this in disbelief before rage over took him and red chakra sprouted from the ripper blade, making them even more dangerous.

Then he rushed right up to Orochimaru. The snake man back up in fear of the red eyed man coming for him. "No. Get back! Get back!" He screamed in fear as he shot his gun at the blond, who seemed to be able to rip up the bullets that came him and the fragments hit all the soldier that were coming after him to stop from killing their leader.

However, it was all for not, but Orochimaru wouldn't die here. He just couldn't, he needed to stay alive to torture more people! So he turned and ran. That was a mistake because a red blade sprouted from his chest before it begun to tear up his insides. Before he could scream out in pain, the other red ripper came at his neck, decapitating him. The world was finally rid Orochimaru once again.

Quickly putting the rippers in his coat, he ran to the downed Sakura and held her in his arms, Kiba and Shikamaru coming up behind him because the army was quickly retreating.

"No. Please Sakura hang on!" Naruto said with tears falling from his eyes.

Sakura smiled faintly as he weakly brought as hand up to cup his face. "I am so glad you are here and didn't give up."

"Oh Sakura." Naruto cried as he hold on to her and her hand. "Please don't die!"

Sakura smiled. "We all die someday, but I want to tell you something before I do. I never blamed you for Sasuke's death, please, don't think that anymore. I love you.'

"I love you too." He said but she shook her heard.

"I heard you before and it is not like that. You are more to me that a brother." She said weakly, as she wipes some of her tears away weakly. "Come on, hero's don't cry." That Naruto chuckle a bit as those were his own words once. "Come closer."

Naruto did and he was met in the middle as Sakura locked her lips with his for the first and final time. A few seconds later, she slumped in his arms. "No." he cried. "!" He cried to the heavens.

However, Kiba noticed something. The vein on her neck still pulsed and her wound was still bleeding, but it didn't look fatal, just very painful and if that is the case, she just passed out! Quickly putting his fingers on the girl's neck, he smiled and said, "I was right, she is still alive!"

Naruto stared at his dog like friend and saw the sincerity in his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. He did the same and sighed in relief. "Thank god." He said

XXX

Having patched up the pink haired girl, the four of them there speeding down the road that left Konoha. Naruto on his bike with Sakura holding on to him with a giant smile on her face, Kiba in his pseudo werewolf form running alongside him, and Shikamaru in his shadow wraith form doing the same. Naruto glared out on to the road with his kyuuubi red eyes. _"I will NOT let my precious die! I will NOT let another war come to this land because of stupidity and sick desires! I will kill all that try and fuck up this peace._ He thought as they raced out into the sunset with a new purpose.

XXX

**Ok, I could have ended that on a sad note but that is just too depressing for me. **

**I just wrote this to let you guys know that I am not dead and that I am am working on the last chapter of Prince of the Underworld.**

**Review!**


End file.
